pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Japan Restaurant
Japan Restaurant is a world made by The Maverick Hunter. It is located in a Japanese restaurant. It was released in Dev Diary in Part 1. Premium plant in part 1 is Gold Magnet and Part 2 is Burn Grass. Main Gimmick There has a surprise attack named Sushi Incoming! (When this happens, Sushi Roller Zombies appear in the lawn.) Game Description Welcome to the Japan Restaurant, here you can eat sushi, shrimps and anything. As well as fight hundreds of Japanese Zombies. Another surprise attack introduced in Part 2 is "Cooking" when fires start to ignite in random tiles, instantly kills both plants and zombies. Plants Zombies Speeches Day 1: Crazy Dave: Wow, this is a Japan Restaurant? Penny: Yes, User Dave. Crazy Dave: Does this place have sushi and tacos? Penny: There is plenty of sushi in this restaurant. Tacos however, are nowhere to be found here. Crazy Dave: Aww. Well I'll use Insanepper to get me some sushi. Day 3: Penny: Meet the Gold Magnet Crazy Dave: Well, I think he's Magnet-shroom friends Penny: Yes, Gold Magnet and Magnet-shroom are friends. Day 5: Crazy Dave: Mmm, sushi! I want some sushi! Penny: Don't eat the sushi User Dave, as Japanese Imps are inside the sushi. Crazy Dave: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Penny: User Dave, use Apricopters to remove the Imps from the sushi. Crazy Dave. Whoa, that's not a bad idea. Day 9: Crazy Dave: Oh no! These lot zombies are incoming! Penny: Use Lily-shroom, they're good for your battles. Crazy Dave: Meets the wins. Day 15 Crazy Dave: My dream is come true, i'll eat these sushi. (Crazy Dave open the sushi lunchbox and gets surprise.) Crazy Dave: What? No sushi? I'm get treat! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Penny: Yes, we're trapped. Day 16: Dr. Zomboss: Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!! David, you will never eat your sushi. Crazy Dave: Noooooooo. Penny:Don't listen to him User Dave, you can still eat your sushi. Crazy Dave: I'll get my sushi myself. Day 17 Crazy Dave: Who's that lady zombie with an umbrella? Penny: They're Japan Parasol Zombies! Crazy Dave: Well, they remind me of those Parasol Zombies from the place we went to with lots of treasure. They have tempurature and I like their tempurature too! Penny: Meet Element Cherry. They will explode that does different effects to the tempurature if you want hot tempurature or cold tempurature. Crazy Dave: Wow, that's good, i'll choose hot tempurature. Day 19: Penny: Meet Burn Grass, they'll help your to gain some sushi and tempurature. Crazy Dave: I'm want some sushi and tempurature. Levels Every day has Japanese Flag Zombie. Brain Buster Trap Tiles (Japan Restaurant) It's a remake Brain Buster Trap Tiles from Lost City. Unlike Lost City, this has 3 type: Sushi Rolling, which flick all plants and zombies on its column. Frying, similar for flame trap. Ice Cream Tiles, which planted on it, a plants or zombies get slow down effect for 9 second. It can only played on Day 20, 25, 29 and 32. Endless Zone Sumo Showdown (Beating Day 21) Gallery Japan Restaurant Seed Packet.PNG|Seed packet in this world. Sushite.png|A trophy after defeat Zombot Sushi Inator. Lunchbox.PNG|A note after complete Day 15 Trivia * Sushi Roller Zombie is a Japan Restaurant variant for Barrel Roller Zombie. * This world is created by The Maverick Hunter. * The zombies with headwear is used from Modern Day. * Octo Zombie from Big Wave Beach appear in this world. * It's a one of few world that free-use premium plants in other world. *Wasabi-pult was originally going to be a premium plant tier with part 1 but it was later scrapped and replaced by Gold Magnet. Category:Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:Indoor Areas Category:Le Song Huy80765's creation